Dragon Slayer Party
by Loner-Nova
Summary: Two friends from the fairy tail guild decide to throw an all dragon slayer party. Of course knowing the dragon slayers things get a little crazy, find out what happens.
As the sun begins to rise Lyss slowly awakens. She looks around her room so see it looks as it always does. Posters hanging on every wall, her light grey walls and black curtains hanging over her window blocking out the sunlight. She turns to her left and picks up the glass of water she put on her desk and chugs the water down. She stands up and stretches and slowly lets out a yawn. She looks over to her clock seeing it is seven o' clock in the morning. She knows one of her closets friends El-chan needs to be woken up so she walks into her friends room. Lyss's shorts riding up while she walks out of the room her huge t-shirt covering her bottom.

"El-chan, it's time to wake up it's seven o' five." Lyss says while shaking her friend.

El grumbles and rolls over dragging the blanket up over her head. El's room is very different from Lyss's she has light blue walls with white curtains. And she has a small desk to the right of her bed which holds a small lamp with hair stuff scattered all over it. Her collection of shoes leads out of her closet.

"El, seriously wake up! I'm not going to let you sleep all day, it's Monday." Lyss says sternly pulling the blanket off El and throwing it on the floor.

"I was up till three-thirty last night just let me sleep!" El begs.

"Nope. You knew it was Monday today that's your fault! Get up!"

"Fine, fine!" El says slowly rubbing her eyes letting out a tired yawn.

The two mages walk out of El's room and split ways. Lyss going to take a quick shower and brush her teeth while El walks into the kitchen to make herself a bowl of cereal. Lyss quickly showers and walks out of the bathroom and makes herself a waffle. She walks over to the fridge to get herself some juice to go with her favorite breakfast, only to find that the fridge was empty.

"EL! DID YOU DRINK ALL OF MY BLUE BERRY LEMONADE?" Lyss screams giving her friend the death glare.

"SORRY I FORGOT YOU SAID NOT TO DRINK IT! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" El begs Lyss.

The two are always play fighting except for when one of them eats or drinks the others stuff. El knew what was coming and she gulped in fear of when it was going to happen.

"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" Lyss screams as she jumps into the kitchen her fist igniting with fire as she punches El in the chest.

"AGH!" El shouts as all the air in her lungs escapes tears pouring out of her eyes.

After El recovers the two just stare at each other. Lyss soon finishes her waffle and she walks into the kitchen washing her dishes. She stands in the kitchen for a second while she gathers her thoughts.

"Hey El, why don't you get in the shower I can smell you from here." Lyss says showing her pointed teeth.

"Rudeness! God I don't smell!" El shouts her fave growing red.

El stands up to take a shower and Lyss follows her into the restroom. The two stand in the mirror taking themselves in. Lyss sees her smooth blonde hair and her dark blue eyes. She notices how cute she looks in her dark grey shorts and long black socks and white tee-shirt. While El is standing grimacing at her morning self. Her dark brown hair looks like a rats nest but her sleep wear is on point. She has on long plaid paints and a light brown fitted tank top.

"I'm gonna brush my teeth ok?" Lyss asks as El steps into the shower.

"K, hey I was thinking maybe we could invite all our fellow dragon slayers over and throw a party?" El suggests.

"Yeah! That's a great idea oh my gosh!" Lyss thinks.

Even though it's Monday the two have nothing to do and there no jobs to take unless they bring the whole team.

/After the shower and going to the guild./

The pair walk into the guild smiling as they spot all of their friends.

"Hey Natsu!" Lyss says smiling at her best friend.

"Hey lyss! What's up?"

"Oh not much! Um we were wondering if maybe you wanted to come to an all dragon slayer party we are throwing?" Lyss asks Natsu hoping he will say yes. After all he is the life of the party!

"Heck yeah! As long as I can

Bring my little buddy!" Natsu says with an adorable smile.

"Of course the exceeds are gonna be in another room having their own little party!"

"Sweet!"

/Meanwhile El is speaking with Wendy, Gajeel, Sting and Rogue./

"So are you guys in?" El questions excited.

"Oh yeah sounds like fun!" Wendy is the first to speak.

"What do you think Rogue?" Sting asks as he turns to look at his friend.

"As long as I can bring Frosh." He replied in a quiet voice.

/After inviting all the Dragon

Slayers including Kobra Lyss and El walk to the store. The party starts at 5:00 so they have plenty of time. The two left the guild at 2 after speaking with their other friends./

The two dragon slayers walk into a small market place around the corner from their home. They walk around looking at snacks and drinks to bring back to their home. Lyss grabs a pack of balloons and party hats.

"Hey Lyss, should we get alcohol or no? I know how some of them can get!" El says remembering the last time they threw a party with all their friends.

Gray froze half their house and Lucy's house since the three girls are neighbors. Erza also almost killed a couple kids for being too noisy.

"I guess we will only serve a little? Also get Jello stuff for Jello shots mk?" Lyss says while smiling.

After the two rang up they walked home excitement coursing threw their veins. The two finally reach their home around four-thirty. They await their friends. Surprisingly Kobra is the first to arrive followed by Sting and Rogue.

/After everyone arrived and after several Jello shots and just regular shots later/

Everyone was enjoying their time it seemed. Kobra and Sing were in a corner, Kobra on his knees rubbing cash all over his body. Sting was throwing hundreds at Kobra both wearing sunglasses. Gajeel, who had way too much to drink was laying on the floor in just his boxers crying rolling around in cash that had fallen from Sting and Kobra. Rogue was sitting in a corner staring at nothing for he had one too many jello shots and was very light weight. Wendy whom was too young to drink was standing in front of everyone on her knees praying to the heavens that Grandina would come save her from this horrifying experience. Natsu was standing right next to Wendy smiling at nothing like an idiot while Lyss and El were getting

down in the back to their favorite songs. The only one who seemed to not be enjoying his time was Laxus who was sitting in a cardboard box shaped like a jail cell and was pouting. What no one knew was that the exceeds in the other room were doing was recording the entire time. The exceeds were all laughing as laxus used his lighting to fry Natsu which set off Lyss's instincts to protect her best friend. Everyone went dead silent for a moment as Lyss and Natsu both got fried by Laxus causing El jumped into action. She attacked Laxus from behind with her light and dark dragon slayer magic. She also got fried and everyone continued on

with their night.

/After everyone leaves, next day at the guild around 2 in the afternoon./

Lyss an El walk into the guild hall to see everyone gathered around the blue fur ball Happy.

"What is going on?" El questions.

Both mages see a video of them being fried by Laxus and their faves burn with embarrassment.

"HAPPY STOP, GRA- EHHH STOP!" Lyss screams as she lunges for the camera that recorded the events from last night. The boy she had a huge crush on was sitting right by Happy laughing as he watched the footage of Lyss getting pumbled.

"She looves you!" Happy teases Lyss and Gray's faces glow red.

"NO I DON'T HAPPY!" Lyss defends herself as Juvia looks up.

"YOU ARE MY LOVE RIVAL."

/The end/


End file.
